Are you Emma Swan?
by Microsoftgirl24
Summary: The last time Emma Swan was seen was riding away from storybrooke in her yellow bug with new memories. As the Wicked Witch's terror sparks the search for the Savior, the people of Storybrooke come to discover some star news. Relationships will be put to the test as well as trust. Abandonment is not easily forgotten. As is Love...


The Yellow bug drove away down the road past the orange sprayed line on it's pavement and away from a green misty powerful cloud and away from the people the occupants of the yellow bug loved and called family.

Mother and son drove away with sad expressions remembering what they had left behind and who they wouldn't see for a period of time that they did not their expressions changed to calm and happy as they drove down the road on their road trip knowing that they had visited the last town on it and were on their way home.

* * *

 _ **One Year Later...**_

He had finally gotten to the land where his swan was residing with the young lad and was so anxious to see her knowing that she was his true love his one and only pure love. He had arrived in the kingdom known as New York in which he was told to venture to once more, the last time he had ventured here he had almost succeeded in killing the crocodile. However the small lingering feeling of failure, it was quickly forgotten and over power by the desire to find his beautiful swan.

He had started his search by listening to the townspeople's conversations by staying hidden and what surprised him was that half the people he listened to knew his swan.

He soon then took it upon himself to ask a woman kindly if they knew Emma Swan in which she then had laughed in his face and exclaimed 'of course I know who she is, everyone does' the woman who had said this then turned to her friend in which had walked up to her after and said 'this cute pirate guy just asked me if I knew Emma Swan' in which her friend laughed as well before walking off with each other laughing and leaving him where he stood. He knew the woman knew no disrespect especially after one of them seemed to fancy his good looks, but what puzzled him was how his swan was so well known by numerous people.

He made his way to follow them in his haste to find out more of what they knew, but stopped when he noticed they were no longer in his sights. He stood there for a good moment before he noticed something colorful medium sized in the shape of a rectangle with words upon it and drawings he had never seen before until storybrooke.

He then slowly picked it up for further inspection and noticed something immediately that only mattered. There on the object to what appeared to be made out of some kind of paper was his swan, smiling right at him. He then further inspected the object by reading the literature upon it.

It had said 'Emma Swan the hottest artist', with further inspection it had all sorts of information about his swan and included more drawings inside and one of which contained the young lad as well. It was almost like a book of his swan's life.

This had changed everything, he had to go back to Storybrooke and everybody and tell them that it would be much much harder than he thought to get to his swan and to bring her home. This became much clear when he saw the page in the object that showed her house, which to him was more like a castle with many guards and protection in which he alone could not surpass. No he needed back up and lots of it. He needed the Charming's and Regina.

He then turned away and headed back to the newly returned town of storybrooke to bring this news.

* * *

 **The Swan Mansion**

"Please welcome Emma Swan who's performing her new single [Only Exception]" cheers can be heard very loudly from the people in the audience. They had bodyguards at the divider where the fans were kept during the television show and the set to stop any rabid fans who would make a go for Emma. Some always got through somehow because she was so good and they were crazily obsessed with her, but Emma knew how to handle it.

Henry watched from the mansion's kitchen as his mom was cued in with a light shining on her revealing her to the audience and the people watching through their televisions. Henry was eating his breakfast in which was made by the butler and family friend Walter with a smile on his face, across the table was his Uncle Sullivan also known and called Sully who always smoked cigars. He loved his Uncle Sully and Sully loved him and his mom, he was a father figure for Henry and before that he was his mom's mentor and taught her everything he knows. Sully wasn't Henry's uncle by blood, but was a close friend of his mom and was like a father to her; he stayed with them when he wasn't off in different exotic countries working.

Sully had grey hair with very small hidden fading brown streaks with a grey mustache that could be barely seen sometimes, he was like a grandpa to Henry only he wasn't as brittle like an old man he was pretty strong and if someone called him old he would reply with 'hey don't call me that'. Sully was a former/current treasure hunter as was his mom, his mom had told him she was retired because she had her singing career and because of him. Henry knew his mom loved him more than anything, he was happy.

He watched the television as he and Sully ate as Emma began to sing, she had such a beautiful voice. She soon finished the song was beckoned over for the interview with the television host where she was asked multiple questions. Time flew by and soon Henry had finished breakfast and the show had ended.

"Goddamn, come on kid you have to make it to school or your mom's gonna have my head" Sully then got up from his seat before grabbing his things to go with the kid.

Henry snickered at Sully as he stood up and got his backpack off the back of the grand dining room chair he had been occupying, for the fact of an inside joke that had gone on since his mom told him. She told him that Sully always said 'Goddammit' at almost anything unexpected, and to look out for when he does it. Sully slapped Henry playfully knowing what he was laughing at.

"If you keep slapping me silly one day I'm going to end up in a hospital" Henry smiled at his uncle and walked along side him.

Henry just continued to smile as they walked down the massive hallway in the million dollar home in which was his, his mom's, and occasionally sully's when he visited. Sully then had a thought pop in his head, Henry laughed once more knowing what his uncle was going to do next.

"Have you and your mom ever go to Buenos Aires when she went on her around the world tour?" They were almost to the door walking and talking where the limo was waiting to drop off Henry at his school, while Sully went with him for the ride so Emma knew he got to school safely without her there.

"No, not that I think"

"Well speaking of Hospitals they got one down there with the two of the most gorgeous nurses I had ever seen. They would fight over who would take care of me. A pair of goddesses, they were..." Henry chuckled at him while Sully put a hand on his back ushering him out the grand door of the mansion to the front.

* * *

 **Storybrooke**

He entered the town during the day catching the attention of some townspeople who had known he was the one who was to go in search of the missing savior to save them all from this new threat and the one who had casted this new curse bringing them back to their version of storybrooke.

As soon as he passed the tavern everyone referred as Granny the wolf girl came at him staring searching for answers. He then looked to her.

"Something has happened that complicates things a bit more" he then took the object he had found in New York and held it out for her, in which she took from him.

She looked to what she knew to be a magazine and saw her, Emma right on the cover and it explained everything. She then hastily took his hand and dragged him towards the charming's loft apartment taking out her cellphone calling Regina telling her to meet there.

Ruby barged through the door of the loft taking David and Snow by surprise which vanished to worry and anxiety at the sight behind that was Hook. Snow and David looked behind Hook trying to see what they expected to be their daughter and grandson, but with very much sadness and disappointment saw no one. Two seconds later not even Regina appeared into the loft with purple smoke hoping to see her son having the same reaction as Snow and David did.

Regina then walked towards Hook angry that he wasted her time, but when she saw his expression she stopped. "What happened, why are you back so soon especially without them"

"Something's come up love, that complicates the plan"

Regina then snapped "What"

Hook then took the magazine back from Ruby and threw on the dining room table they were near in anger for not having his swan.

They crowded near the table to look at it, they quickly recognized it as a magazine. They only had a couple in the town, but they were very old. This was a new one, and it had the very familiar blonde they all knew upon it's cover smiling for the photo.

"Apparently you gave her and Henry too much of a good life" Hook spat out to Regina who along with everyone else was staring still at the magazine with the savior on it.


End file.
